Talk:Triad vs Yakuza/@comment-24.21.187.185-20100604011133
<< BANGKOK INFO FOR BEST LOOT AND LESS CONSUMABLES USED, In NY, remember all those Blackmail Photos and Computer Setups that you needed? Well, in Bangkok you need consumables too. But what if I told you that if you had picked Triads over Yakuza, or Yakuza over Triads you wouldn’t need the consumables. I’m about to tell you which side to pick for each chapter so you can avoid spending some of your precious consumables (You will need lots of pirates and satellite phones for the last episode so hopefully this will help!) This message is a bit long, but worth it! I recommend you save this and refer to it as you enter a new episode/chapter. These are only my recommendations. You play your game! Money is an issue so after I finished the first level of Episode 3, I went back to Episode 1 and 2 and sold all the required inventory for those jobs. I don’t know why I waited to do that because each episode has different required inventory—meaning , what you use in episode 1, you will not use in episode 3. I’ll start with recommendations first and then below all these are the reasons. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! SUMMARY: In Episode 1 and 2, it doesn’t matter which side you choose. None of the loot pieces are that great. Episode 3 Ch 2-doesn’t matter Ch 3-Always pick Yakuza Episode 4 Ch 2-doesn’t matter Ch 3-Pick Triads Episode 5a Ch 2- Pick Yakuza Ch 3-Pick Yakuza Episode 5b Ch 2- Pick Yakuza Ch 3-Pick Yakuza REASONS: Episode 3: Chapter 2- There is no real advantage to choosing one side over the other here. Note that the "Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics" job will need to be repeated for consumables down the line, so consider finalizing the choice with your lowest faction. This job drops the Satellite Phone. Chapter 3-The "Offload The Cars Onto A Waiting Barge" job is Triad-only and costs 1 Satellite Phone, while the Yakuza-only version does not require a consumable. As a result, you always want to pick Yakuza in Episode 3, Chapter 3. There is no reason to pick Triad for this section. Episode 4: Chapter 2- It makes no difference whether you pick Triad or Yakuza here; either way you are going to be using drug shipments. Chapter 3- By siding with the Triads you can get out of spending satellite phones. None of the loot is worthwhile here so that is a non-factor. Episode 5a: Chapter 2- Don't be fooled by the stats on the Kage Jet; it is the same as an Armored State Car which has little value on the market. Siding with the Triads here costs extra drug shipments for the "Frame An Enemy For The Murder" job, so pick Yakuza. Chapter 3- The "Gather More Evidence Of A Betrayal" job drops the Yakuza-only Tanto (weapon; 43 attack, 28 defense). This item is tied with the Ubijca Assault Rifle (from Moscow Episode 5) as the best in slot weapon. Pick Yakuza. The "Spread Distrust Among the Yakuza Families" job drops the Triad-only Optical Camo Suit (armor; 43 attack, 26 defense). Conclusion: The Optical Camo Suit is garbage; the Shturmovik from Episode 4 of Moscow has 2 more attack points. Pick Yakuza here. Episode 5b: Chapter 2-Note that the Yakuza job drops a good item you will want but the Triad job does not cost a pirate. If you are short on pirates, consider picking Triad until the final time through the tier, and then switch over to Yakuza to give yourself permanent access to the Yakuza-only Lloyds Spectre. If you have plenty of Pirates, just pick Yakuza every time. Chapter 3-The Monk's Robe (Triad) is garbage and the Cleaver (Yakuza) is not. Furthermore, there is no difference in consumables between Yakuza and Triad. Opt for Yakuza every time here.